And Then There Was You
by CharmingBecca
Summary: Phoebe helps a new witch get back into her own body, accidently switching everybody's body in the process.


Untitled 

And Then There Was You 

By: Becca 

Phoebe Halliwell slept in her cold room under her warm covers. Any part of her that wasn't covered, went num. It didn't thrill her to be frozen so she got up and went to go change the temperature for the house- something that was easily forgiven in her house. 

Getting up, she hit her foot on a nightstand that was near her bed. Funny, she thought. I don't remember that being there. Come to think about it, I don't remember it at all. She shrugged it off and continued to bump into things in every direction that she went. What is going on?, she asked herself. 

Phoebe opened up her eyes enough to see a lamp. She reached over, staying in place so she didn't hurt herself, and switched it on. The light brightened the room. She blinked when she finally looked around. She saw a mirror and immediatly ran over to it. 

Her jaw dropped to the floor and a terrified scream escaped from her mouth. She heard several feet coming to her room. Her door burst open and a crowd of people she didn't know asked what was wrong. 

"Becca? You ok? What happened?", a girl who looked to be about sixteen asked. "Have another one of your bad dreams?" 

"Sure, why not. Yeah, let's go with that. Yes, a dream. Full of demons and warlocks and evil genies...", she quickly answered. Looking back into the mirror, she saw that she looked exactly like the girl who asked her what was wrong.- she had a twin. "Some scary shit!" 

"Oh, ok, hunny." Her twin left the room and she saw two boys behind her. One had to be her brother because one said, "Man, your sisters are hot!" 

Once more, she looked into the mirror. Phoebe saw her image and really looked at it. Dirty blonde hair that reached just above her waist. She now had these intense blue eyes that would hypnotyze anyone. Her hair was straight and she gave off a very Gwenth Paltrow look. And her pj's were barely that. She wore a sports bra (apropriate for her new figure) and pink flannel pj bottoms. Quite the opposite of her twin. 

Her twin had the same hypnotic blue eyes and amazing smile. But her hair was chin-length. Her pj's were also the opposite. She seemed very modest and Phoebe had a gut feeling that she ended up being the daring twin. 

She decided to rest until morning when she would deal with it then. She was use to waking up in different bodies, but seeing it always got her- still. She just hoped that Becca was doing better then her. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Oh, my, god!" She then let out a loud scream. "Somebody help me!" 

Several people came to her door- two girls and a boy who imediatly asked what was wrong. She didn't recognize any of them or any of the things in "her" room. She didn't understand how she had gotten there, but frankly, it scared her. 

"Pheebs! You ok? Is it about Cole? Is he missing?", one of the girls asked. She had long brown hair and was standing next to what appeared to be her husband. 

"No.... who? Wait, what did you call me? Where am I?", she asked not completely hearing what she had said right away. She placed her hand on the back of her neck and began rubbing as if it were sore. 

"I guess that just leaves who and why. What happened? And if you're not Phoebe, who are you?" The black haired girl spoke this time. She stood off by herself with her arms crossed across her chest. 

"I'm Becca. Who are you guys? You tell me how I got here because I have no idea what-so-ever what is going on. That didn't sound right." She squinted her eyes when she heard herself speak. 

"Hi... you are serious. This is Leo.... my husband. And our whitelighter a force of good. This is Paige, our sister and a fellow witch. I'm Piper, the other sister. You are Phoebe... or at least in body. You probably have her powers. Oh and Cole is your boyfriend. Just so you know, he is a demon. I think maybe a demon did this. Or maybe Pheebs cast a spell." 

Then Becca's new face lit up. "I think I know what happened. I remember checking out some books in the libraby. I was looking throught them and I saw this weird one. Kind of big, kind of old. I opened it up and read aloud a page... I do that often.. anyway, It was in verse and I don't remember what it was but it might of been a... spell." 

"Well, some witch was careless. Leaving a book in the library. Where did you put it?" 

"Well, it wasn't part of the library so I just took it. It's in my room, I think that your sister should be able to find it. Unless Sarah took it. Or Mike and Brandon." 

"Um, Sarah? Mike? Brandon? Who are they and .... well I just don't understand anything you just said but I'm sure you're overwhelmed. How old are you? You know what, let's go get coffee and some food. You want to? We can talk about this and figure it all out.", Piper offered. She was begining to get use to the new person thing, also. 

"My twin, my brother, his friend seventeen and yes please! I need some coffee. That's my character flaw, coffe addiction." 

They all left for the kitchen just as Cole shimmered in, but they didn't see him... 

~*~*~*~ 

"Hey, Becca!", someone yelled through Phoebe's door, waking her up imediatly. "Someone's on the phone for you. He says his name is Dirk. Are you gonna take it or not?!?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Phoebe could see better now that pale sunlight flitered through the room. It was really stylish with her paintings of love and peace hanging on the wall. There were some photo's hanging on the wall with ribbons hanging in the frames. All sorts of weird items scattered the room and nothing matched. She liked it that way. 

Phoebe tried opening the door, but when she did, old toys fell to the ground. She had opened the closet door. After fighting to close it, she headed tworads the other door. She was met by her twin. She shoved the phone at her and then took off. 

"Hello?", she asked. "Who is this?" 

"It's Becca! Is this Phoebe?", the voice on the other end asked. "Or Phoebe's soul anyway." 

"Ugh, yeah. I guess you're the owner of the body. Nice hair. I like it..... SO anyway, is Piper there? Or have you not told her? Because you should, she can help us get back to normal." 

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I told everyone except your boyfriend. I haven't seen him yet. Has my boyfriend called yet? You guys are suppose to go to the movies today at ,like, noon... I think. His name is Dirk. I got Leo to play his voice." 

"Amazing, I think. No calls from him, and I am going through your cloths right now. You and I have a lot of the same cloths. We, have good taste. So anyway, are you the daring twin? How am I suppose to act because I am just guessing that you aren't a witch judging by ther look on your twin's face when I said my dream was filled with demons and warlocks. By the way, you need to practice my levitating power." 

"Yes, I am the daring twin. Just act like yourself because I don't think you can handle being me. And no, I'm not a witch." 

"I can so! How do I act? Just tell me." 

"Ever seen Gilmore Girls?" 

Phoebe was familiar with the show. Tuesday nights at 8:00-where Buffy had been. She hated that show because it made fun of everything that she worked so hard for. However, she liked Gilmore Girls because it was so crazy. "Yeah." 

"I'm Loerelai! Crazy, coffee, sarcastic. None of that tea for me, coffee extra black!" 

"You're right. I gotta go. Your brother needs the phone. Tell everyone I said 'Hi'. And tell Cole I love him." 

"K, say I love you to Dirk for me. That will be a little odd. Bye!" Then there was a click on the other end of the phone. Phoebe hung herself and then handed it to her un-patient little brother that was waiting outside of the closed door. 

"Here!" She shoved the phone at him and then slammed the door. "Go away!" 

~*~*~*~ 

"She said to say hi. She is indeed in my body. She says she likes my hair." Becca had been a little confused by that comment but chose to ignore it. "She says I should practice her power. Where can I do that?" 

Piper pointed to the door that led to the basement. "I'm gonna go check the Book Of Shadows. See if I can find anything. Leo, you go check with the Elders and Paige, why don't you help me. It would be a good expierence for you." 

With that, everyone took off in their seperate ways. Becca headed towards the door and opened it. It was really dark so she tried to find the light switch and had much sucess. She climbed down to the last few stairs. When there was only three left, she jumped off with a failed attempt to defy gravity. 

"I wish I could get the hang of this. This is way to hard.", Becca said to herself. 

"Well of course it's hard. Being a witch was never easy for you, Phoebe.", a voice behind her said. "Why was everyone in your room this morning?" 

Phoebe turned around, rather startled. "Cole?" 

"Yeah, that would be me. You ok sweetie?" 

"Yeah, fine. But I am not your sweetie. Hi, my name is Becca." She held out her hand for him to shake which he did. "Phoebe says to say Hi and she loves you. She seems like a great girl. I guess you got lucky with that one." Becca nodded Phoebe's head as if to agree with herself. 

"Thanks, I guess. I suppose I should be use to this by now. I'm never going to be able to be with Phoebe, am I? Some idiot is always going to replace her and she is never going to be herself while I'm here. That's ok. I'll send us a condolence card." 

"Thanks, I love being called an idiot. How was I suppose to know what I was doing? I'm not a witch.", she began yelling and crying at her hurt."I'm just like every other seventeen year old girl who misses her boyfriend. I'm gonna go to Phoebe's room. If you wanna talk to your girlfriend, my number is on the fridge." Becca took off up the stairs. Since everyone was busy in different places, no one was there to stop her and ask what was wrong. 

'I'm sorry?", Cole asked to no one. He shimmered himself to the attic to ask what was going on. "Hey, what's with the chick. I just made her cry." 

"Good going. You know if Prue were here she would give you one of her famous speeches. But since it's just me, I'm just gonna tell you about her. Her name is Becca and she is seventeen. She has a twin named Sarah and a brother named Mike. She is a normal girl with a boyfriend and just happened to stumble upon a magic book. I think maybe she was destined to be because mortals can't cast spells. I'm not sure about her mother, but her sister has to be one. Unless they were adopted, their Mom has to be ,too. You want to shimmer Phoebe over here or are we gonna wait for Pheebs to figure out her power. By the way, before you leave, apologize. Paige, have any ideas yet?", Piper said in her usual sweet voice. 

"A twin? Hmmmm. I'm not gonna find her until we know more. What if they aren't magic and the only reason the spell worked because someone else made sure it did. We should talk to Phoebe. I'm going to go apologize now." Cole left the room the mortal way to go talk to Becca. 

~*~*~*~ 

Phoebe walked through the house trying to get and idea of where everything was. She almost had a feel for everything and her sister thought that she was crazy. Sarah continuingly asked her what was wrong. 

Phoebe had played Brabie with Becca when she dressed for her date. She finally decided on a black mini skirt and a baby blue tee. She had chosen some black velvet clogs and had on knee socks. She looked rather retro and had hoped that she would be back to herself by now. 

Ding, Dong! The doorbell had scared Phoebe but she attempted to find it instead of thinking about it. It took her several minutes to find the door and the only reason she found it was because who ever it was that was at the door kept ringing it. She had been left home alone so she couldn't just ask someone. 

"Yeah?", she asked as she opened the door. "What do you want?" 

The man's face turned to a look of confusion. "Honey, you ok? Are you ready for our date? You look it, and you look great. Question, should we get m&m's or Reeses?" 

"Hi, fine, yes, thanks, and Reeses. Can we stop and get coffee or are we not aloud to bring it in the theatre?" 

"You know how much I hate you drinking coffee. It's bad for you. You're going to get sick one day. So if you really want it then yes, but otherwise......" Dirk, or at least she thought his name was Dirk, was cute. 

"No, that's alright. I was just wondering. It's been a day from hell. Although, it always is when you wake up in someone else's body.", she mumbled. "Let's go." 

They started to leave when they heard the phone ring. "I got to get that. There is no one else home and I don't want to leave anything to chance." She gave him a quick kiss to win him over to her side. "Hello?" 

"Hey, is this Becca?", a familar voice asked. "This is Dirk." 

"Yeah, this is Becca but Dirk is here with me.... so who is this really?", Phoebe asked now scared. 

"It's Cole. How you doing, Pheebs. I was hoping that when I got home you and I were going to have some fun..... but instead I find Becca. When can I give you a shimmer? Oh and have you found a power yet?" 

Phoebe smiled until she remembered that Dirk was there. "Well, sorry to spoil your fun. You can't come over, I'm going out with Dirk... the boyfriend. Phoebe said she wasn't one so I haven't been looking. Should I?" 

"Well, not every mortal can cast spells you know. In fact, no mortal can. You know that. When you get back from going out with Becca's boyfriend, give me a ring. I'll give a shimmer. Look for one until then. And ask her mom about it when you find it. You shouldn't be going out but... I love you.", he added quickly. 

"I love you, too. Bye gramma! See you later.", Phoebe said after she heard the phone click. "Um, Dirk. I can't go out. That was my gramma and she says that she is coming over right away. I'm sorry. I'm sure I'll make it up to you. Bye." She gave him another quick kiss and then shut the door on him. 

She immedialty went to work trying find out what the power was in the new body. First she tried making the remote come over to her.... she had no luck at all. Then she tried the freezing-time-thing with no results.She forced herself to try her power.... guess the results. I took an hour just for her to practice those. 

Then she got real brave and attempted other witches powers. Just anything would be fine. She hadn't seen a lot of powers but she knew some and gave those ones a try. She gave up after a couple of hours, hoping that Becca had had better luck. She sat down and almost thought she heard someone saying, "I hope she's ok." 

"Hello?", Phoebe asked to the non-existent person who had spoken. "Is anyone there?" 

She realized she was crazy and gave up on the "hearing" of a person. But then, she had heard it again. This time the person saying, "Phoebe? Where are you?" 

"I'm in Becca's house... who is this?""It's you, it's me. It's Becca. How can you hear my thoughts?" 

Phoebe thought a second then realized what Becca's power was. Telepathy. She was sending out thoughts to Becca and picking them up. Amazing, she thought. 

"What is?", the voice asked. 

You can hear my thoughts? I must be sending them pretty strongly... Unless I have a new power? Anyways, you have telepathy- the abilty to read minds and send out messages without using words. I think I am getting pretty good at this. Go tell Piper I figured out your power. Then tell Cole to come get me. 

Phoebe smiled at finding the power. She was proud of herself for doing it. Now all she had to do was wait for Becca's mom, which she soon learned that it wouldn't be long because about five minutes later she walked through the door with Mike. 

"Hey, Mom? Can I talk to you.... It's kind of important.", Phoebe said after the shopping bags had been seperated. "Kind of private, too." 

"Sure, although I don't see what could be more important then presents.", her mom replied. 

"Ok, now you sound like Emily. Anyway... Something odd happened to me today. I sort of... heard someone talking in my head. You know, like telepathy." 

"You're getting your powers.", she said to herself. "Why do I have a feeling that you knew this would happen? Did you already recieve your magic book? Has your sister recieved hers yet?" 

"I knew I was getting my powers because I've had mine for three years. My name is Phoebe Halliwell. I'm guessing your daughter has recieved her magic book and accidently casted a spell. She didn't know what is was because she just got her power today. As for Sarah... I don't know." 

At that moment Cole shimmered in behind Phoebe. Becca's mom instantly pushed her out of the way and kicked Cole in the stomach, or at least tried to. Cole stopped her. 

"Yeah, Hi. This is my boyfriend, Cole Turner. He's a demon. Or half demon at least. It's a long story. Basically, I'm a Charmed one and we met when he tried to kill me and my sisters. He's here to take me to my sisters so we can reverse the spell. Hi hunny." 

"Hi.... What she said. I need to take her soon because your daughter is being a little destructive with Pheebs' power." 

Don't push her. We don't want her to be scared., Phoebe tele-flashed with a smile on Becca's face. 

"Who said that? Wait... you did, didn't you? How did you do that?" 

"It's Becca's power. Telepahty. And the point of me tele-flashing it was so she didn't hear it." Phoebe pretended to hit Cole as if to punish him. "We need to go. Bye.... We'll bring Becca back." 

Cole grabbed Phoebe and shimmered her out of Maine and into California. 

~*~*~*~ 

"I'm home!", Phoebe called as she shimmered into the livingroom of the Manor."Did you guys miss me?" Her sisters were coming into the room with Leo and Becca close behind. "Hey, Becca! Wierd to see yourself?" 

"Interesting choice of cloths. Piper has a way to fix this. It's a power of three spell so all four of us are going to say it. By the way, blue is not my color.", Becca quickly added. "So umm, did my mom freak when demon-boy shimmered into the house? I would think that she would of hurt him." 

You wouldn't believe how much she freaked. On the up-side, I have a pretty good hold on your power. I wish I would get to keep it. "Yeah, she freaked. She was a little surprized that I was you and not you." 

"Was that english?", Cole asked. 

"Ok, sisters. And Becca. Let's say the spell and you guys can get back to being yourselves.", Piper said, wanting to speed things up. 

"She never did have a sense of humor, did she.", Phoebe asked. "Anyway.... She's right. Your mom will not like me when we are done. So, where's the spell?"Piper pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. (That's a lot of P's) She handed the piece of paper to Phoebe so she could check it out. Everyone else had seen it. 

Have you seen this,Cole?, Phoebe asked Cole telepathicly. This doesn't seem like a very safe plan. We are going to end up switching bodies with everyone else and not get anything accomplished. 

"Phoebe, are you talking to someone?", Paige asked cautiously. "Because we deserve to know what you are talking about." 

Cole whispered something into her ear. She quickly changed her mind, or at least they asumed, when she said, "Ewwwwww! That's disgusting! Why did you tell me that you guys were having tele-sex?" 

"Phoebe!", Becca, Piper, and Leo said simultamiously. 

Phoebe laughed with Cole and just fell into his arms. No one seem to understand why they laughed so much. 

"Let's get this show on the road!", Phoebe aske, ignoring Cole's thoughts of doubts. 

~*~*~*~ 

The sisters stood around a circle of candles with Becca mixed somewhere in there. Piper held the spell in her hands with Leo and Cole on the sides. Phoebe had tried to ward them away from the attic that way they wouldn't get caught up in the spell. Cole glady said yes, but Leo declined and coaxed Cole into staying. Perhaps if he had known what Cole knew... 

"Souls mixed around, 

Bumped and un-found 

Put them back to their proper place 

Match them with their proper face." 

BAMM! A brillant flash and some sparks blew from the candles and even the bodies. Everybody felt a little dizzy for a second. Everybody asked what was wrong before they realized that something wasn't right. 

"What the hell happened?", Phoebe asked. 

"Piper?", Piper asked. "It's Phoebe." 

"Yeah... who's who? We know that I, Piper, am in Phoebe. Phoebe, you are in me.", Piper asked. 

"My name is Cole and I have a problem. I, am now a whitelighter.", Leo's body joked. "Sorry, it seemed like an easy target. I'm guessing that Leo is in me. This should be interesting.... The good boy being bad." 

Cole rolled his eyes. Or, at least his body did. "I'm not going to be evil, Cole. Where is everyone else? Well, that was a stupid question. There are only two bodies left. What happened?" 

"I knew this was going to happen! The spell wasn't the best. Look at the last two lines.'Put them back to their proper place, match them with their proper face.' I'm just guessing that something went wrong because my personality, matches Paige's face. It's the whole 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' rule. Sorry." 

This bites! I can't believe she did that to us. I even asked her about it., a voice teleflashed to Phoebe. 

"Sorry, Paige. And you might want to learn how to control Becca's power otherwise people are going to be hearing your thoughts all day. How about making name tags so that we don't mix up everyone's names. Although, it shouldn't be hard." Phoebe winked at Leo... or at least his body. It was really Cole. 

"Good idea. Leo, come on. By the way, I want Leo's sole not his body." Piper glared at Leo's body. "I know where the art supplies are and Leo can help me. Cole, Phoebe, Paige, and Becca. I don't care who's body you are in but I need you guys to go wait in the kitchen for me and Leo." 

Phoebe's and Cole's bodies left the room. Phoebe silenlty hoped that they wouldn't make out even if the body-pairing matched, it would still be odd. 

"You heard her. Let's go. Not to ruin our tag-making fun, but we should probably practice our powers soon." Phoebe waved Piper's hands as if to demonstrate and accidently blew up a box. "Oops?" 

~*~*~*~ 

"So, what are we doing here?", Phoebe asked. (Phoebe's in Piper, right?) 

"We are working on our name tags!", Piper said sarcastically. Phoebe hit her playfully. 

"I mean, what is our over-all plan? Are we just going to wait for the spell to wear off or are we going to fix this now. Hey, maybe we should have a little fun with this and go to P3 to see if we can get weird looks.", Phoebe suggested. 

"You do that without you being in my body. Besides, we need to reverse this. No offense, but I don't like my husband being in a demon body. Plus, I think it's wrong to kiss a demon even if isn't a demonic soul." 

"That's not very nice. I didn't realize that I grossed you out by kissing your sister. However, I want to get back to myself so I'm staying here to help. Plus, they could call Leo and I can't go soooo.", Cole gave one of his looks that looked funny on Leo's face. 

Phoebe rolled her eyes. She was sick of the banter that was going on so she decided to end it. "Ok, let's stop this and ummm... take a vote. Who wants to go to P3?" Paige's hand went up, Piper's hand went up, and Becca's hand went up. That meant the Becca, Phoebe, and Paige wanted to go. "Three to three. You three stay here and I am going to go to P3 with the other two. Bye." Phoebe went to plant a tender kiss on Cole's body but half-way through she remembered that it was really Leo. "Sorry, force of habbit." 

~*~*~*~ 

"Ok! That was fun! I never realized how hard it was to be Piper. Speaking of the witch. PIPER!", Phoebe called as she came through the door of the Manor with Paige and Becca. "We're home! You guys go the stuff ready?" 

Phoebe heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Probably from the attic, she thought. 

"Yeah, we do! Candles are ready upstairs in the attic. You guys want to do this now? Or do you want to wait." 

"Now. My mind is starting to wear off on yours! That can't be good. You wrote the spell? With or without the guys' help?" 

"With. Let's go!" 

The four girls headed up the stairs towards the attic. 

"Here it is!" Piper handed the piece of paper to the three girls. "Ready? On three!" 

"Souls mixed around, 

Bumped and un-found 

Put them back to their proper place 

Match them to their owners face." 

BAM!!! The sparks flew off the bodies again, lighting the room even more. The candles blew out when they died down. Someone hit the lights. 

"Everyone back to normal?", someone asked. The body belonged to Cole. 

"Cole?", Phoebe asked. "Hey! I'm me! Everyone else them?" 

Piper looked at Leo. "Well, we are!" 

I am!, Phoebe heard in the vicinity of her brain. Then it was spoken aloud. "I mean, I am!" 

"Woohoo! Cole, we need to take her back. Then we can, um... have some fun?" 

"Ewwwww!", Piper exclaimed. "Go do that somewhere else!" The crowd all quickly agreed with her. 

"Ok, then. We are going to take Becca home and explain things to her mom. Anything she wants answered we will take care of. Sound good?", Phoebe asked. "Good!" 

Cole put his arms around Becca and his girlfriend. He shimmered them back to Maine. 

~*~*~*~ 

The End 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
